


Kind King Dice x Demon Reader

by Anonymous



Category: King Dice x Reader
Genre: Cuphead - Freeform, F/M, King Dice (Cuphead) - Freeform, King Dice x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Kind King Dice x Demon Reader

 

  **~ Chapter One ~**

(Y/N) (L/N). You are the daughter of the Devil, a very young little demon and the princess of Hell. You would think a demon princess like yourself would be given gold, riches, and would've been respected and feared; but no. Devil thinks of you as not as worthy as him, not even your own mother. As ruthless as you were, Devil still couldn't accept you, he wouldn't even accept you as a daughter. So one day, Devil had kicked you out and banished you to Earth--which he deemed to be the worst place a demon like you would loathe the most. And all that hatred your parents had toward you made you want to kill everyone.

  
Months have passed ever since that traumatizing day, and here you are, homeless and powerless around the streets and forests of Inkwell. Even the residents of Inkwell tease and make fun of you. But you've still done your spree of bad things and antics like theft and vandalism. You've burned things with using matches and molotov's, broke into people's homes and was never noticed, you've committed so much theft in stores and not once were you caught, and you've pick-pocketted many people's wallet without being seen.

One night, you had traveled far into Inkwell Isle one and noticed a house, a pretty big one at that, and you wanted to break in and break everything in it on your way inside. But since you were all weak from drinking a LOT of moonshine, whiskey, and vodka that you stole; you were close to passing out. As well as being weak from all the walking from the big downtown area of Inkwell Isle Three-- after a security officer told you not to sleep on one of benches and Isle 2 with vandalizing some of the carnival rides and harmful pranks on clowns-- but that didnt stop you from not wanting to break in it. 

Meanwhile with King Dice  
King Dice was coming out of his mini van and was about to take some groceries from out of his trunk, but seeing you about to enter his home had had caught his attention. So he came over to you and got your attention. "Excuse me, little girl", Dice called. You as drunk as you were, " Who th-the fuck *hic* are you?!", you slurred out loud. "Are you ok dear? You don't look too good," Dice says. "I'm fiiiiine, now *hic* get outta my waaay." Those were your last words as you passed out. Dice panicked, he didn't want to leave you outside in that dark evening. So he carried you and placed you inside his home on his sofa. "Poor little girl, she's probably lost and most likely sick", Dice sighed, "I'll let her stay with me for the night. That should be good until she finds her parents."

Midnight....  
You had woken up and noticed that you were in a house. "Looks like some granny's house", you whispered, "I wonder if there's anything to eat in here." So you found the kitchen and noticed a refrigerator, as soon as you opened it you thought it was the best thing you've ever seen. "I'm gonna eat like a king tonight!"

Meanwhile....

King Dice was resting, but then was woken up to a disturbing noise that was coming from downstairs. He began to get out bed and took a peek at you digging in his fridge, so he came downstairs quietly and pokes you twice for your attention. You did not like it at all.

"Who the HELL touched me?!", you growled. You had turned around and noticed a die-headed person, he had a kind-loving grin and had such an innocent appearance-- almost like an  **angel** from Heaven."That would be me dear, I just heard a noise and I wanted to know what we're you doing", Dice explained. "Obviously smart one, in the refrigerator! I'm hungry!", you shouted in a disrespectful attitude, "But before you say anything else, I want to know where I am--and why am I here?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO ME?!"

Dice had looked at you with a worried and concerned look. "Calm down my child", Dice says, let me explain why you're here." "Yeah you damn well better tell me now!" Dice explained in a calm gentle tone, "You had passed out on the porch hours ago. I thought that you were a lost little girl that was missing from your parents, and possibly sick since you were weak. So I brought you inside my home to rest for the night. I didn't mean any harm, I just to make sure that you were ok."

You didn't want to admit how right and believable his explanation was so you hid it with your big cruel attitude. "Whatever", you growled, " but if you so happen to do any stupid/funny crap on me in my sleep; me digging through your crap will be the least of your worries! Got that?!" Dice keeping his very innocent composure, "Not at all my dear, why don't I take you back to bed now, hmm?" Dice guides you to the couch and tucks you in. "Have a wonderful night and pleasant dreams my child", Dice cooed.

**~ End of Chapter One~**

 


End file.
